Hogwarts Reborn
by dotk1988
Summary: Severus Snape is off to Hogwarts with his best friend, Lily Evans. But to his dismay, she begins a friendship with James and Sirius that he can't stand. This is an alternate-universe story based on the Marauder era that will not follow the canon storyline!
1. The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related! That is owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

Note: This story takes place during the era of the Marauders. However, it is not canon-based. Basically, I'm re-writing the storyline. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Severus walked the length of the train platform with his head down, greasy black hair covering his sad and lonely face. The sounds of happy families saying goodbye to their children floated through the air around him. He tried to tune it out because it just hurt too much.

Severus was alone. His mum had sent him through their fireplace with Floo powder when his dad had left for work; mostly because his dad hated magic. The two fought about it constantly and Severus was lucky to be going to Hogwarts at all. His father had almost refused to let him go. But he hated having his son around more than he hated the idea of a school for magic.

A sweet voice sounded from behind him like a melody dancing through the clouds of his bitter heart. "Severus! Oh Severus! We're over here!"

Severus turned and spotted a beautiful little red-haired girl waving at him down the platform. He trudged toward her, his hands in the pockets of his ratty Muggle pants, his head lowered.

"Hey Lily," he murmured when he finally reached her. He glanced up and his heart skipped a beat as he met those brilliant green eyes.

She beamed at him and motioned toward her family. "Mum, dad, this is Severus! He's the one I've been telling you about. He's a wizard like me!"

Her parents smiled at him in what he felt was a polite-but-distant way and he merely gave them a little shrug. His eyes flicked to them then to Petunia, Lily's older sister. She was dressed impeccably, as usual, and was looking at him with obvious disdain. He looked away, embarrassed, and fiddled with a hole in his over-sized shirt, invariably making it larger in the process.

The train whistle blew, letting the students know that this was their final warning – either get on or be left behind.

Lily hugged Petunia, then her mum and dad. "I'm going to miss you guys, but not too much because this is so exciting! I'll be so busy learning!" For some this might have been rude, but Lily was the kind of girl who could get away with saying nearly anything, she was so sweet-natured and joyful.

Severus was yanked forward as Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him excitedly toward the bright red Hogwarts Express.

They moved down the compartments, each one crowded with students. After reaching the end of the train, they finally found one compartment that was unoccupied.

They pushed open the door and went inside. Severus sat on one side and Lily on the other, both peering out of the window to watch the hustle and bustle at the station.

After a few minutes the whistle blew again and the train began to move. Lily pulled out her wand and began to twirl it around. "Only a few hours and we'll be at Hogwarts! I just can't wait!" She bounced happily up and down in her chair.

Severus couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. He sometimes felt envious that he couldn't muster the excitement she felt about nearly everything. Then again, he didn't have the energy to be so passionate all the time.

His smile quickly faded when their door slid open and three boys walked in.

Two of the boys had messy black hair, though one looked deliberate while the other appeared to be uncontrollable. They walked with an air of arrogance and a self-confidence that Severus envied; therefore, he immediately hated them.

Severus never went half on anything. He didn't even know how. Either he loved something, or someone, or he hated it. The moment he met Lily, he loved her. And the moment he saw these two black-haired boys, he hated them. There was no other word to describe the dark feeling that overwhelmed him at the sight of them.

The third boy had light brown hair and a meeker expression. He looked a little nervous and wary. He was the last to enter and closed the door quietly after him.

One of the boys slid onto the chair next to Lily. "Hey there, love. I'm Sirius…Sirius Black. This is my mate James Potter and that is Remus Lupin," he pointed to the other black-haired boy first and then the quieter boy next.

James sat next to Sirius, his gaze barely registering Severus as he stared fixedly at Lily in a way that Severus didn't like….didn't like at all.

Remus sat beside Severus with an apologetic glance before pulling out a book Severus recognized as their history of magic book and burying his nose in it.

Lily raised an eyebrow at them. "I don't believe we invited you to join us in _our _car."

James and Sirius exchanged amused looks. "What a fiery little thing we have here, James!" Sirius exclaimed with a wink in her direction.

Lily frowned. "My name is Lily, not _love_ and not _little thing_. And I don't like you very much, Sirius Black. Please leave."

James looked distraught. "Oh but Lily, all the other cars are full! Please, we won't bother you. Just let us stay here."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend in a mixture of amusement and disgust.

Lily sighed. "Oh alright, if it's okay with Severus, it's alright with me."

James and Sirius exchanged a look and at the same time exclaimed, "Snivellus?"

Severus' back straightened and he felt his pulse start to pound. "My name is Severus," he replied coldly, wishing he knew a few hexes already. He'd send them flying through the bloody window if he could!

Lily glared at the two boys. "If you're going to call him names you can leave right now!" She jumped to her feet and pointed at the door.

James raised his hands in a placating gesture. "No, Lily, we're sorry; we simply misheard you. Severus, can we please stay here?"

He sounded pained, being forced to apologize to Severus. Severus wanted to refuse and it was on the tip of his tongue, but a quick glance at Lily showed him that it would be a bad idea. She was looking at him hopefully, her beautiful eyes wide.

Severus sighed. Lily always told him that she thought there was some good in him, and he just needed to practice being nice to people to become better at it. He didn't agree, but her belief in him made him want to try harder.

"Oh fine, why not?" Severus muttered and turned back to the window, determined to ignore all of them for the entire trip. It wasn't hard, because they seemed to want to ignore him as well.

"So, Sirius, how long have you and James known each other?" Lily asked curiously, now that her ire had been cooled by James' reassuring manner.

Sirius grinned at his friend. "About three days. We met in Diagon Alley when we came to buy our school things. We've been inseparable ever since!"

Lily's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously? You guys act like you've known each other your whole lives!"

James shrugged and leaned back against the seat. "It seems like we have."

Lily looked over at Severus, because she felt that way about him, though they'd only known each other for a few months. Then she glanced at Remus.

"What about Remus? Did you just meet him as well?"

"On the platform a few minutes ago," Remus replied without looking up from his book.

Severus understood, then, why Remus was much quieter than the other two; he wasn't as comfortable with them as they were with each other.

Severus' gaze turned to Lily who was watching the two boys beside her with interest. He felt a sting of jealousy and wished the stupid boys had never entered their car. Lily was _his_ friend and _his _alone!

The remainder of the train ride was spent in James flirting with Lily, and Sirius dominating the conversations. Remus and Severus remained silent the entire time, neither caring to participate. Remus merely preferred reading, while Severus grew angrier as time passed. By the time they reached their destination, Severus well and truly hated James and Sirius, because he had planned on spending this ride getting to know Lily better. They had stolen this time from him and he wouldn't forgive them for that.

Upon reaching the Hogwarts station, the children disembarked and, much to Severus' relief, James, Sirius and Remus parted ways with Lily and himself. Lily grabbed Severus' hand and they followed the rest of the first years to the lake, where they received their first view of Hogwarts.

Severus gaped in awe at the sight before him: A giant castle sat on an island in the middle of a huge, black lake. The castle was lit up and stood out against the night sky. The full moon reflected off the calm surface of the lake. It was all very…well…magical.

The first years climbed into rowboats that appeared to move by themselves; the children's first real taste of the magic to come.

Lily sat beside Severus and they watched in amazement as the castle grew nearer and larger. Finally they reached a set of stone stairs and climbed up a staircase leading into a hallway. The hallway led into a small room.

There was a set of wooden doors, behind which they could hear the sound of the older students getting settled into what they assumed was the Great Hall they had heard talk of.

James, Sirius and Remus appeared by Lily's side. Severus glared at them but there wasn't much else he could do.

"I'm definitely going to be in Gryffindor! What about you, Lily?" James asked anxiously.

Lily shrugged. "I don't really care which House I'm in, so long as I'm with Severus." She smiled at Severus sweetly while Sirius and James gagged behind her back.

"I doubt that," Sirius replied with a smirk. "Snivellus…I mean…Severus…will definitely be in Slytherin, and I can't really see you ending up there Lily."

Lily opened her mouth to reply but was saved the time when a side door opened and a tall woman walked in. She was rather severe in appearance with a serious expression, black hair pulled up into a painful-looking bun, and glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

"Greetings new students. I am Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and Professor of Transfiguration. I will quickly explain how this works:

"At Hogwarts there are four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin; named after the four founders of Hogwarts. You are about to be sorted into one of these four Houses, and there you will stay for the remainder of your time here at this prestigious school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Your House will be your family for the next seven years. Honors and achievements will earn you and your family points; rule-breaking will lose you points. Whichever House has the most points at the end of the school year will receive the House Cup, which is a huge honor, let me assure you."

She clapped her hands together and turned in a fluid motion toward the large doors. If she wasn't so severe, Severus might have thought she'd been a dancer when she was younger. "Now, please line up in single file and follow me!"

The doors opened and the students scrambled to obey. Severus found himself pushed away from Lily as Sirius took the spot before her and James the one behind. Severus' eyes narrowed at their backs but, yet again, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't _wait_ to learn spells!

They entered the Great Hall and stared in astonishment at the room around them. It was a huge room with a ceiling so high they couldn't see the end of it. It was enchanted to look like the night sky, so was currently clear of clouds, full of stars and even shown with a full moon.

Candles floated in the air a few feet above the five tables that dominated the room.

The first four tables were lined up vertically, and over each was a banner symbolizing the table's House. The fifth table was horizontal and at the end of the room. This held the staff with the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, in the center.

McGonagall led the first years to the staff table and lined them up in single file so that they faced their peers. Then she went into a side room and returned with a three-legged stool and a ratty wizard's Hat, which she placed on the stool.

She explained that when she called a student's name, they were to come forward, sit on the stool, place the Hat on their head and it would sort them into their new House.

She pulled out a scroll and began to call the first year student's names alphabetically. Student after student was called. When they placed the Hat on their head, time would pass, sometimes moments but occasionally longer, and then the Hat would speak, which startled the new students at first. The Hat would announce the new student's House and the student would go to the correct table.

Severus tuned out most of them, but a few stood out:

Sirius Black was called. He had the Hat on his head for quite some time, as though the Hat couldn't quite figure out where to place him. Finally it shouted, "Gryffindor!" And Severus noticed that many of the students, both in Slytherin and Gryffindor, were shocked. He wondered why and then dismissed it, because he couldn't see why it really mattered.

A few more students went and then Severus leaned forward anxiously when Lily was called. The Hat pondered for a time that felt like eternity to Severus. He muttered, "Please be Ravenclaw," because he felt he could handle her being in that House. Instead the Hat called, "Gryffindor!" Severus felt his heart drop to his toes and tears welled in his eyes. _Gryffindor. Anything but Gryffindor! _Lily looked a little surprised and gazed at Severus before joining Sirius at the Gryffindor table.

Remus Lupin and James Potter joined them at the Gryffindor table, much to Severus' dismay, though not his surprise. Finally, Severus' name was called.

Severus stepped forward and sat on the stool. He placed the Hat on his head and listened as it spoke softly in his ear. "Ah yes, a very good mind; yes, very intelligent. Ravenclaw would be good, no doubt about that. But there is a thirst for power, ambition and quite a bit of cunning. I think it has to be, _Slytherin_!" The last word the Hat called out for all to hear.

Severus climbed quickly off the stool and threw the Hat from his head at the line of students, before stalking off to the Slytherin table. He sat down beside another student who had been sorted into Slytherin before him, lowered his head into his hands and let the darkness overwhelm him.

A/N: Alright, that's it for the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to writing more! Please leave reviews, though if you have criticism please make it constructive! Thanks!

_Edited for spelling/grammar errors and a few additions to the story._


	2. Discombobulate

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related! That is owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

**Chapter Two**

Severus' eyes opened and he stared up at the weirdly changing green lights reflecting off the stone ceiling. He turned his head and looked out of the floor to ceiling window that revealed that the House of Slytherin was partly under the lake.

A school of fish came up to the window, peered inside and then swam away again. Severus sighed and rolled out of bed, heading toward the bathroom.

The previous night had been terrible for him. After Lily was sorted into Gryffindor he didn't really get to see her for the rest of the night. But he watched her from a distance, making friends with the other kids at her table, including that horrible James and Sirius.

Severus had not made friends, nor even tried, with his new Housemates. He didn't care about relationships and doubted he ever would. What use were any of them to him?

He had stayed silent all evening; quietly eating dinner while the others talked around him. He had listened in on many conversations, learning quite a bit about his Housemates, though they had no idea he was paying any attention to them. That was the way he liked it.

He learned that one boy in particular seemed to be the most feared and respected in his House – Lucius Malfoy. He was tall and slender with perfectly mussed blonde hair and intense gray eyes. Those eyes had met Severus', when the younger boy was observing him. Neither boy looked away for quite some time. Finally, Severus had opted to break the gaze, though he knew it made him appear weak to do so.

He would keep an eye on Lucius Malfoy. He had sensed a darkness in the boy that reminded him of his own. And who knew? Lucius could prove useful to him some day.

After getting dressed, Severus took a seat on a bench that was in front of one of the lake-view windows in the common room. Slowly his Housemates were getting up and moving about. Breakfast wouldn't start for another hour.

Severus pulled out one of his textbooks from a ratty black bag he'd chosen to carry them in. It was a Potions book and he began to read through it intently, fascinated by what merely mixing a few ingredients together could do. It was very like the Muggle version of chemistry, but much more interesting and powerful.

A girl sat down across from him on the same bench. Their eyes met for a moment and then she looked away to stare out into the water.

Severus returned his gaze to his book but his thoughts were now on the girl. She was a first year like him. She had long black hair down to her waist with wavy curls. Her skin was ivory and she had a smattering of freckles across her nose. Her face was almost heart-shaped with high cheekbones and a narrow jaw. Her eyes were almond-shaped and a brilliant green, startlingly like Lily's.

He had seen her Sorting but as it had occurred after his, he hadn't paid too much attention. He thought her name began with a _K_, but he wasn't really sure.

He sat tensed for some time, expecting her to disturb him at any moment. Finally, though, she pulled out a book of her own and he relaxed and the two read together until breakfast time.

The girl followed him into the Great Hall and sat beside him at the Slytherin table. He ignored her and looked around the room until he spotted Lily coming in. He was relieved to see that she was not with any of the boys they had met yesterday. Instead it seemed she had made a female friend. The girl Lily was with was short and just slightly overweight, or maybe only appeared that way next to Lily's slender figure. She had a round face and short, dark brown hair.

The two girls were laughing and when Lily caught sight of him, she waved happily before taking a seat at the Gryffindor table. Severus did not return the gesture but sat sulking at his table, playing with the food on his plate but refusing to eat it.

"You can't make friends with a Gryffindor you know," the girl beside him whispered. He noted her accent was Irish.

He glanced at her coolly. "I didn't ask your opinion."

She shrugged, truly looking as though she didn't care what he thought. "I'm giving it anyway. Gryffindor and Slytherin have been enemies since Hogwarts was founded; or at least since those two founders fought and Salazar Slytherin left. But it isn't just for that reason that we can't be friends with people from Gryffindor." She stopped and returned to her breakfast, clearly finished even though she hadn't explained everything.

Severus was frustrated. Part of him wanted to tell her to bugger off, while the other part was curious to hear more. Finally he sighed and gave in. "Well, what other reason could you possibly give as to why I can't be friends with Lily?"

The girl looked at him in amusement. "Lily? Is that the red-head's name? Severus, Lily is clearly the epitome of what the Gryffindors are like, just as you are very much a Slytherin. They are goody-goodies, obsessed with doing what is right no matter what the cost. They are brave and loyal and true," she continued, voice heavy with sarcasm. She rolled her beautiful eyes. He was not oblivious to the fact that she knew, and remembered, his name.

"Basically, they like to get in our way. We seek power, knowledge and ambition. We will do whatever it takes to get where we want to go. The Gryffindors stand in our way most of the time. So if you want to get anywhere in this world, stay away from Lily and those like her. She will ruin you." The girl stood and began to walk away. Then she paused, glanced back and added, "I'm Keaira, by the way. Remember my name because one day you will need me." Then she left the Great Hall while Severus stared after her in confusion and annoyance.

He huffed and shoved his plate away, standing just as the bell rang for their first class. He pulled out his class list and saw that first up was a double Potions with the Gryffindors.

He slowly made his way back to the dungeons to find the Potions classroom, but he was lost in thought. Keaira had made several good points, he hated to admit, but she wouldn't keep him away from Lily. And who was she, anyway, to tell him what to do? She didn't know him! And he didn't _want_ to know her.

He shook his head and decided to ignore her advice. Lily was his only friend and he wasn't going to abandon her for anyone.

Just as he thought that, a small hand slipped into his. He looked around in surprise and found Lily beaming at him. "Hello Severus! I thought since we are going to the same class we should walk together! This is Alice, by the way, Alice Hughes!" She nodded to the girl he had noticed with her earlier.

Alice smiled timidly at him and he gave her a slight nod of acknowledgment. He didn't mind the girl too much, so long as she didn't get between him and Lily. Especially if she was quiet.

The door to Potions was closed when they reached it and Severus' heart sank when he saw who was first in line: James and Sirius.

James' eyes lit up when he saw Lily but narrowed when he caught sight of her holding Severus' hand.

"Lily, I hope you had a great first night! I know Sirius and I did!" James bounced toward her like a happy puppy, stopping by her side. Sirius strolled after him, looking as suave as an eleven-year-old could look. Severus' eyes narrowed and his hand tightened on Lily's painfully.

She looked at him sharply. "Sev, you're hurting me! Loosen it up!"

Severus immediately let go of her hand completely and took a step away from her, folding his arms across his chest. He didn't like being told what to do; not by anyone.

James looked at him angrily. "Why would you hurt her?"

Lily shook her head and moved slightly in front of Severus, as though protecting him. "He didn't mean to, James. Leave it alone."

James glared at Severus but he obeyed Lily and decided to ignore the other boy completely. He began small talk with Lily, which Severus tuned out.

Instead Severus looked around the hallway, trying to look at anyone but James or Sirius. Sirius was not ignoring him at all, but was watching him in contemplation. His expression made it seem that he was plotting and Severus didn't like it at all. He knew whatever Sirius planned would end badly for him.

He then caught sight of Keaira watching him as she leaned against the stone wall. She gave him a knowing smile and he quickly looked away. She wasn't right! He would prove she wasn't right about him and Lily.

He moved to stand beside Lily again, catching Sirius' attention. Sirius reached out and shoved Severus back. "Stay away from my friends, loser."

Severus stumbled backward into the crowd of students. A few of them pushed him back toward Sirius.

Lily shouted, "Sirius, leave him alone!"

Severus glared at both of them. "Don't you dare defend me, Lily Evans! I can take care of myself!"

Lily turned to glare at him hurtfully. "Fine, see if I care if he beats the crap out of you then!" She folded her arms across her chest and moved away from the fight.

Sirius began to circle Severus, who turned slowly to watch him. Severus knew that he would never win in a physical fight. Maybe once they learned some spells he could win, because he knew he could outsmart Sirius any day. But Severus was not physically strong and he knew his limitations.

Yet Severus could not and would not back down. He was no coward and he would prove that to them all, even if it meant being beaten to a bloody pulp.

Sirius surged forward and slammed a fist into Severus' face. Severus felt his nose snap and he cried out involuntarily at the pain. He brought his hands to his nose, his vision going black as he sank to his knees and held his face.

Despite Lily's earlier words, he could hear her protesting, "Stop it, Sirius! Leave him alone!"

But Sirius did not stop. Once Severus was down, Sirius was determined to keep him there. He kicked Severus in the side and the smaller boy fell over, curling up into the fetal position to protect his vital organs. There was no point in fighting back; not only would he lose, he didn't even know _how_ to fight. This had been a very bad idea.

Severus lost count of the number of times Sirius kicked him. He heard Lily's screams and the chants of the other kids, most yelling at Sirius to kick the crap out of Severus, though none of them even knew the greasy-haired boy. Severus hated them for it.

Suddenly there was the shout of a much deeper voice and Sirius mercifully stopped his torrent of pain.

Someone picked up Severus and rumbled, "All of you get into the classroom right now. Oh no, not you young man! You are coming with me. After I drop this poor boy off at the hospital wing, you're going to see the Headmaster."

Severus winced at every jolt of his body while the adult, whom he assumed was their Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn, carried him to the hospital.

"Professor, Severus started it! He hurt Lily Evans!" Sirius complained as he jogged along beside Slughorn.

"No, he didn't start it, Mister Black. Do not assume because you don't see someone that they can't see you. I watched the entire incident. Now be silent until you talk to Dumbledore!" That was the end of their conversation.

Even in his pain, Severus wondered at the man's words. If he had watched it all, why hadn't he stopped the fight at the beginning? Why had he waited for Severus to get so badly injured that he could barely move or breathe without wanting to scream in agony? It did not endear him to Severus.

After a few minutes Slughorn pushed open a door and laid Severus down on a bed. Severus curled up again as a commanding female voice asked Slughorn what had happened. Slughorn explained and then left Severus in the nurse's capable hands.

The nurse introduced herself as Madame Pomfrey and spoke softly to him while she examined his injuries. She applied salve to his bruises and healed the cuts with her wand and words of magic. Then she gave him a potion to help him sleep. "You'll stay here until dinnertime. You can ask one of your Housemates for today's homework assignments. But for now, I want you to rest."

Severus nodded in agreement, ready to sleep. Whatever the potion was, it was working.

He yawned and pulled the blankets up to his chin. His last waking thoughts were that he absolutely despised Sirius and one day he _would _get his revenge.

A/N: Thank you all for reading my first chapter! I hope you like the second one as well! I love reviews, whether they are compliments, comments or constructive criticism (hey, all c's!). I look forward to hearing from you guys!

_Edited for spelling/grammar issues and a few additions to the story._


	3. Psychological Recovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related! That is owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

**Chapter Three**

Severus was awoken from a deep sleep by Madame Pomfrey. She told him that he was well enough to go down to dinner.

He yawned and stretched, taking his time. He didn't want to go to dinner, despite the gnawing hunger in his stomach. He hadn't had breakfast or lunch so he was extremely hungry. But he'd rather go to bed on an empty stomach than face the other students.

Pomfrey, much to his relief, didn't press him to hurry up. But eventually he knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. He left the hospital wing and made his way to the Great Hall, though not without getting turned around once first. He wasn't sure why the castle had to be so confusing, though he was sure he would memorize all of the routes by the time he left Hogwarts for good. Of course by that time, what would be the point?

He walked into the Great Hall with his head down. The room did not go quiet; everyone did not turn to stare at him. In fact, most people didn't even realize he had come in; and many who did, simply didn't care. What was a first year to them?

But he did hear noises from the Gryffindor table as Sirius and James led some of the others in making fun of him. They commented on his broken nose, which apparently Pomfrey had not fixed completely. His nose would never be the same and he knew that every time he saw it slightly out of place, his hatred for Sirius would stir up. He vowed that he _would_ make them pay one day.

Before he could reach the Slytherin table, Lily came running up to him and grabbed both of his hands in hers. "Oh Severus, I am _so _sorry! When Sirius came back after class I yelled at him and told him I hated him and I hoped he would drop dead for what he did to you! Even James was angry with him. Oh I _do_ hope you're okay!"

Severus' heart hardened at the mention of James' name. Of course James would be on Lily's side to her face; but Severus knew James was lying. Secretly he praised Sirius for what he had done and would probably have done the same.

He glanced around the room. People were _now_ starting to take notice and Severus hated being part of a scene. He pulled his hands away and shoved them into his robe. "Don't worry about it, Lily. Go back to _James_; I'm sure he'll comfort you."

Severus stalked away from her and sat at the edge of the Slytherin table, refusing to look at or talk to anyone.

Lily stared after him with a hurt expression before she ran out of the room. Alice stood and quickly followed after her, but not without sending an angry look in Severus' direction.

Severus didn't miss any of it, though he kept his head lowered. He felt a little guilty for hurting Lily; yet part of him enjoyed it, because she had hurt him first and he didn't want to suffer alone.

"I told you so," Keaira admitted as she took a seat next to him.

Severus glanced at her and turned his back slightly to shut her out. "I don't care."

Keaira rolled her eyes and sighed. "Seriously, Severus? Look, that dark and brooding thing might work when you're older, if you're good-looking enough to pull it off. Right now it's just annoying. Act like a normal person, would you? You can't hate everything and everyone all the time!"

Severus hunched his shoulders and kept his face away, pretending not to listen. He almost replied, "I can so," but thought it would sound too childish. Besides, if she didn't like the way he was acting, why didn't she just leave him alone?

There was silence while Severus put a few things on his plate. He wasn't in the mood to eat but knew he would have to sooner or later. He took a few bites before Keaira reached over and took the plate away from him.

He turned to face her angrily, but when he caught her expression of amusement and exasperation he closed his mouth before he could say anything she would merely tease him about.

Keaira put the plate on the other side of her. "I'm not giving it back until you start talking to me."

Severus stared at her as he considered his options. He could get up and return to his room, then have to sleep on an empty stomach; he could verbally abuse her and force her to give the plate back; or he could play along and see what exactly she wanted from him.

He sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "What exactly do you want me to talk about?"

Keaira smiled and slid his plate back to him. "That's better! When did you first discover that you had magic?"

Severus slowly began to eat as he considered his answer. After thoroughly chewing and swallowing he replied carefully, "Growing up, my mum warned me that it would be possible that I would have magic. She told me that she was a witch. She hoped I wouldn't have it, because of my father. But when I was three years old, I had been throwing my toys. My mum took my toy away and when I reached out for it, it flew from her hand and into mine. That's when she knew."

He didn't ask her for her story, because he simply didn't care. He was not surprised, however, when she gave it anyway.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Both my parents have magic and they were thrilled when I showed signs at the age of two.

"I've always been an adventurous type of person and one day I climbed up a bookcase in my dad's study. They weren't around to watch me so I got stuck up there. I was too afraid to climb back down at first. After a while I started getting hungry and gingerly began to make my way to the lower shelf; but then my foot slipped and I fell. I cried out and my momentum slowed. When I _did_ reach the ground, it was a gentle landing. My parents saw the last bit because they had come running when they heard my cry. They were so excited to learn I had magic." She smiled at the memory and then looked at Severus curiously.

"Why did your mum marry your dad if he hated magic?" she wondered, tilting her head as she considered him.

Severus shrugged. "Mum doesn't talk about personal things. Maybe she fell in love with him. Maybe she just needed the security. I don't know."

Keaira sighed and shook her head. "I can't imagine marrying a Muggle. I mean, what could you possibly have in common with them? I'd be completely miserable!"

Severus agreed but didn't say so. He didn't want to encourage her. He was hoping that if he pushed her away often enough she would take the hint and leave him alone.

Severus finished his dinner and stood to go. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Lily had not returned and part of him was glad of it. But James and Sirius were staring at him and he didn't like their expressions. It didn't bode well for him.

He left the Great Hall and was irritated when he heard soft footsteps catching up to him, then saw Keaira fall into step beside him. "Sorry boyo, you're not getting rid of me that easily!"

They walked in silence until they reached the dungeons. Then she asked, "Do you need the homework assignments? I'll give them to you if you like."

Severus shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that would be good."

Once in the common room Keaira went over to her bag and pulled out the assignments. They took a seat at one of the tables and began to study together.

Severus couldn't believe the amount of homework that had been given just on their first day of school. Most of it was only reading, but it was a_ lot_ of reading.

The two sat in silence until most of the older students went off to bed. Finally Severus stretched and yawned, then he closed his history book and put all of them away.

"Thanks for studying with me," Keaira said with a smile. She had put her books away as well and slung the bag over her shoulder.

Severus shrugged again. "Thanks for giving me the homework assignments. I wasn't expecting there to be so much."

Keaira nodded in agreement and they began to walk toward the first year dorms. "Yeah, I think the Professors went a little overboard; but it _is_ all pretty exciting. Of course, my parents taught me magic at home, but I wasn't allowed to practice it, being underage. So it's great that we can actually use everything we learn here."

Severus remained silent, even after they parted ways and she said goodnight. He entered his room, shared with four other first year boys. Two were asleep and the other two were reading their textbooks. They ignored him, which was fine with him.

He put his bag beside his bed and then went off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he climbed back into bed and closed his eyes, his vision was filled, not with Lily as it usually was since the first day he'd met her, but with Keaira.

He rolled over, trying to dismiss the thoughts. He didn't _want_ to like her. He had Lily and that was the only friend he needed. But Keaira was very similar to Lily in some ways, yet very different in others. She was bold, arrogant and…well…interesting.

He laid there for a long time trying to get her out of his mind before he finally gave up and gave in. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a friend in his own House. She could be useful to him someday.

Having made the decision, he fell into a deep and restful sleep.

In the morning he wasn't surprised when Keaira joined him at breakfast. Thankfully, she didn't talk to him.

He hated talking in the mornings. He was _not_ a morning person. Actually, he hated most of the day as well. Nighttime was the only time that he felt alive and invigorated. When he was an adult, he had decided he would do all of his work at night; whatever that work turned out to be.

He noticed Alice come in, grab a plate of food, glare in his direction, and then leave again. Clearly she was bringing breakfast to Lily, who must have refused to come to the Great Hall.

Severus felt a pang in his heart. Perhaps he had been too harsh to her yesterday. After all, it wasn't her fault that Sirius had used him as a punching bag. He'd try to get alone with her and apologize. He couldn't bear to lose his best friend.

Their first class was different this morning. He looked over his schedule and saw that it was history of magic. He was actually excited about it, because although he hated Muggle history, he'd love to know more about where magic came from, and even how Hogwarts was founded. Perhaps he'd learn more about his own history in the process.

As he sat in the history class next to Keaira, the droning of the ghost-Professor Binns made what should have been an interesting subject completely boring, and Severus found his mind wandering.

He felt a strange connection to Salazar Slytherin. Perhaps because their names were similar? Severus Snape – Salazar Slytherin. Or maybe because, from what Severus had read, Salazar was misunderstood and disliked, just like himself. People judged Severus by his looks; they didn't bother trying to get to know him.

Not that he cared, of course. He didn't need friends. Here he glanced at Keaira. He _didn't_ need friends, right? Then what were Lily and Keaira to him? Allies, perhaps. He knew that as an adult in a world dominated by Muggles, one could always use allies. Lily was intelligent. He knew she'd go places. He could use that to his advantage.

Keaira was ambitious and cunning; she would go places too. And she could take him with her. Not through marriage of course. Severus despised the idea of marriage; he'd seen how miserable his parents were, and he didn't want that for himself. But he could find other ways to use them.

Class ended and he followed Keaira out of the room. As he passed by an alcove, a hand snaked out and pulled him into the shadows. Keaira, who had been a little ahead of him, didn't notice and kept walking.

A hand had clamped over Severus' mouth so he couldn't cry out for help.

"You hurt Lily," James whispered angrily. "She's been crying since last night! I _will_ make you pay for that, you mark my words Snivellus!"

James let him go and shoved him back into the hallway. Severus walked quickly to catch up to Keaira, who had just noticed him missing.

She looked at him curiously. He face was paler than normal, his heart pounding and his eyes a little too wide. But he merely shook his head at her. He didn't want to talk about it.

As they made their way to their next class, Severus kept his head down so no one could see the tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't afraid of James; James was a punk and a bully, just like Sirius. No, what brought on the tears was knowing that he had made Lily cry. He _would_ find a way to make it up to her, one way or another.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading the third chapter! And a special thank you to those who have left me some reviews. I greatly appreciate it! Please continue to send me your comments, critiques or praises! I will always send you a response and it helps me want to keep writing. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter four should be posted tomorrow.


End file.
